


Alone When Each Days Through

by stomped2deathbychildren



Category: Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stomped2deathbychildren/pseuds/stomped2deathbychildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis receives a note from Jack informing him that he will be alone for Thanksgiving at his parents ranch. They haven't seen each other in several months, Ennis finds it difficult to decline Jack's invitation aware of the challenges they face every time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone When Each Days Through

Shoveling shit was what Ennis Del Mar did best. All his life it was one menial ranch job after the other, like clockwork. Ennis didn’t mind, so long as he got his paycheck by the end of the month, he would continue his slaving till the muscles of his back cramped, and the sky turned a dusty rose. Half the time old Vergil would have to cuss him out, hollering shit like, “Ennis Del Fucking Mar,” always adding ‘fucking’ like it was part of his name, “go home! If ya’ drop dead on this property like a goddamn heifer, I swear I’ll dig ya grave up myself!” Then he’d spit a wad of brown saliva in an old Folger’s can and waddle back inside the dented trailer. Virgil, his new manager, did this every day, every goddamn day.

Ennis leaned on the shovel he was using to situate the thick coat of white ice, reverting his attention to the horizon, pressing both his work-worn hands to the small of this back to stretch. It was nearing dusk now, and all the fattened livestock had quit their mooing and had settled in for the night. Hell, even the goddamn cows knew when to stop.

The drive home was always a lonely one, the endless road accompanied no other vehicles, and Ennis preferred it that way. He would always let his mind wonder to the sound of the wind slapping against the metal of his rusted pickup, smoking a Camel and appreciating the dull soreness his body endured after a long day’s work. His mind as it often did drift to a peculiar ex-bull rider with eyes so vibrantly blue it would put the sky to shame. The thought of Jack Twist always brought a hot stirring in the middle of his legs, Ennis sucked in the tobacco deeper, wishing it were something else being sucked. Ennis couldn’t help but cop a grin.

The view of his lonesome trailer pulled into view. A day's end was here and alone Ennis remained. A can of spam and two slices of Wonder Bread awaited his appetite, deliberately ignoring the blue pot of beef stroganoff, labeled “Sunday’s dinner”, it was already Tuesday. Once again Ennis forgot to reheat the home cooked meal sent so lovingly by his eldest daughter, Junior. Oh, how he wished she’d quit her fussing and be a kid for chrissake though she was already nineteen. She was no child but a delicate young woman, with chocolate eyes and reserved smile just like her daddy. Her eager devotion for him never ceased to make the lines on his forehead wrinkle. He worried that his pathetic excuse for living was hindering his daughter’s chance at a life of her own. Ennis would rather take the first train ride to hell before he jeopardized her happiness.

Ennis devoured the cold sandwich and opened a can of Bud, the can making its expected hiss before he downed it in a single gulp. After the meal, he resumed of what was now the ritual of him wringing one out on the stained recliner. His cock is already pressing painfully against the metal of his zipper as he slipped it open. Ennis always groaned when the first strike of cold air gently kissed his cock.

Ennis always pulled in a violent quickness as if to get the entire ordeal over with as quickly as it began, despite him living in the middle of Bum-Fucked-Egypt. The paranoia of hidden eyes peering in the windows always laid heavy on his mind. Ennis came in an instant with the same dirty word escaping his chapped lips, “Jack”. Head lolling back, his hand coated with semen, never could muster the strength to clean himself because sleep always prevailed. Ennis slept a dreamless sleep with the stars above glazed bright; he slept alone.

***

Ennis worked laboriously the next day until everything in his body pained from slaving till dawn with little breaks in between. He was rounding up the cattle, a task Ennis appreciated at it gave his back a break from the continuous bending over. Leo a man more than twice Ennis’ age, with a red beat noes, headed in his direction with a holler.

“Got a call!” Ennis drew in his coat closer to his body.

 “Yeah? Did they say who?” Ennis rarely received phone calls so upon hearing the news Ennis couldn’t help but feel his belly dip with nerves. Leo shrugged his hard shoulders and began counting the sick.

“Don’t got a clue. But ya better hurry ya know how Virgil gets when folks call in.”

Ennis jogged on up toward the white-rusted trailer, taking the small steps before the door in just one stride. Drawing his coat in closer around his body, he guarded himself against the wrath that was Virgil Walker.

“I hear there’s a call for me?” Virgil’s grey head peered up from behind a stack of yellow and pink paperwork, he pointed to the phone with a ballpoint pen.

“Make it quick I ain’t payin ya to talk.” Ennis’ callused fingers loomed over the phone as he eyed him. Virgil continued to scribble on paper not paying Ennis any mind though he looked up when the only sound in the dilapidated trailer was his scribbling. Virgil understood the unspoken request and left the room with a huff, being sure to spit that wad of brown gunk into the same Folger’s can.

Thoughts of the worst possible scenarios infected Ennis to the point where his hand began to shake ever so slightly. What if it were Alma calling in to inform Ennis that one of his girls was hurt? His mouth had gone dry at the thought, sucking in a breath he held the phone up to his ear, he replied as candid as he could make do.

“Hello?” There was a moment of silence before the voice replied.

“Daddy?” Ennis could feel the blood leave his face.

“What’s wrong darlin’? Somethin’ happen? Are you hurt?” All the possible outcomes of tragedy played out before him and was not ashamed to voice out his concern in the urgency with which he spoke his words. There came a light giggle over the receiver; Ennis could feel the blood warm his face once again. It was his youngest, his baby, his Jenny.

“Daddy you really need to take a chill pill, can I call without you worrin' so much?” Ennis smiled upon hearing the voice of his daughter, he hardly ever got to see Jenny since she was always at school or hanging out with her girlfriends. Ennis relished in the treat the unexpected phone call brought. Ennis couldn’t help but chuckle upon hearing this new lingo kid these days was yapping.

“Chill pill? Never heard a pill that needs chillin. Sound peculiar ta’ me.” Ennis could sense the eye-roll he provoked out of her.

“Daddy you’re so corny! I’m callin’ because mama is takin’ us, and the boys to Monroe’s sister’s house for Thanksgiving this year, afraid you won’t catch us till the second week of December.” Ennis frowned, seemed each upcoming month his girls was driftin’ further and further away from him, afraid that soon they would be settling into their lives and won’t  have no use for him anymore. The wrinkles on his forehead creased even deeper.

“Oh darlin’, I am awful sorry ta’ hear that, I wish you girls, the best you know that. And how’s Junior? “

“Fine, she’s seeing someone else did she tell you that? His names Kevin or Ken…I don’t know, but I do know it starts with a ‘K’.” Jenny went on about her days at school when there came a rapping at the door and a throated cough.

“Listen, darlin’? I gotta go I love you. Send Junior my love and be good to yer mama ya hear?” Jenny gave him her promise and with that the receiver went dead.

“Thanks, now I’ll just be on ma way.” Virgil held up a wrinkled hand before Ennis could blur past him to tend to the stock.

“Hold on there Del Mar, there ain’t no hurry, in fact, I wanna have my words with you. That’s if you don’t mind?” He never waited for Ennis to respond, just headed back to his place behind the desk and resumed his scribbling. Not once looking up, the man had a habit of multi-tasking, never did take the time to look up at someone. Ennis appreciated that.

“I noticed yer a hard worker,” He began, more scribbling was being made, “and I thought you’d fancy yerself a little bonus.” That’s when the grey man took his time to eye Ennis. The man cocked a brow. Ennis was floored.

“Don’ know what ta’ say sir…”

“Say that you’ll accept my offer while I still feel inclined and get the hell out my office. Don’t get too gung-ho ‘bout, it you haven’t been here for that long. Figured I better get you a little extra coin to get ya’ to leave earlier. You begin’ to become more of a liability, Del-Fucking-Mar.”

Ennis tipped his hat to his boss in gratitude and headed back to work, being sure to not mention the surprise bonus when Leo asked about his conversation with Virgil. The two continued the rest of the day with no more than ten words spoken to each other; Virgil still spat in that old Folgers’ can and the stock continued their bleating

***

As was negotiated Ennis left the ranch when the sun still hung relatively high in the sky. He was headed into town for some food, something Ennis did not too often but was left in high spirits after the surprises he was gifted of today. Still not giving in to the temptation of letting his mind drift back to the many memories of Jack H. Twist. Before he headed into the local Ma ‘n’ Pop shop, a convince store which also sold fresh cold cuts, walked into the adjacent post-office for the mail. The stack was the usual, bills, a few of them junk and a letter it looked like, addressed to Ennis no last name or return address, but Ennis could recognize that loopy handwriting anywhere. He stopped right there in the middle of the snow filled the road, gripping that envelope with some kind of purpose. Ennis could not believe the amount of surprises the day had gifted him with, and as usual paranoia came creeping back up again, causing Ennis’ brow to dampen in nervous sweat, despite the nip in the air. Without bothering to get some food Ennis made long strides towards his truck. The letter still gripped tightly with calloused fingertips, Ennis tossed the other mail to the passenger’s seat. He made quick to look around taking note of the vacantness of the town and ripped open the letter with nervous excitement. What did Jack Twist have to say? It wasn’t like him to be sending off letters like this, of course, there were the postcards but they weren’t due for another trip till after Thanksgiving so he wasn’t expecting anything from him. Ennis’ breath was shallow as his brown eyes scanned the note. Not much was written, but it was more than a postcard was willing to fit. Jack's note read:

 

_Friend figured it was long enough away from you. I’ll be at my folks place till the first week of December. I’m writing this on the 18th I’ll be there late on the 21st. Say you’ll give me a ring so we can catch up? I know you’re lonely so don’t be an ass and call._

_-Jack_

Ennis’s mind flipped through the mental calendar in his head, let’s see today is the 23rd which meant Jack was already up at his folks’ ranch. Jack was only two hours away, in the same state takin in the same Wyoming air. Ennis couldn’t suppress a grin at the boldness of the note, he could only imagine what Jack must have sported when he wrote such an imperious request. Warm giddiness filled his belly with reading the news, Jack H. Twist was here in Wyoming, and Ennis was sure as hell glad. Not wanting to wait any more than he had to Ennis stepped out of his pickup, the note still in hand, and strode over to the only phone booth in town. He inserted the coins and dialed the number to the Twist residence jotted down at the bottom, along with directions. Ennis slipped the envelope in his red shirt’s pocket, adjusted his straw hat, uttering a silent prayer to no god in particular that it was Jack who would pick up the phone. Three rings went, then another two more, one more Ennis began shaking his leg up and down. ‘Pickup, pick up…’ He began chanting under his breath. Finally, a voice could be heard.

“Ennis…” The voice was breathless when it replied. His arms prickled with chilly goose bumps as he pictured a pair of flushed lips that uttered his name so breathlessly. There was a moment of stillness inside the suffocating phone booth, though before he could speak his reply, Jack’s voice interrupted.

“Ennis?” Another pause, Ennis smiled when the once confident voice faltered to unsure. Ennis thought he’d play with this a bit.

“Hello?” Came Jack. Ennis made sure to chuckle deep into the receiver.

“Now, what if I was no Ennis you speak of, what would you have done then?” That same boyish giggle Jack would let out sometimes was heard over the receiver.

“You bastard.”

“Shithead.” Stillness hovered once more.

“Thought you would never call, been rattled since I got here, mama thought I was on drugs.” Ennis chuckled again.

“Ya miss me that bad huh, bud?”

“Oh, Ennis… that ain’t even half of what I feel. How longs it been?”

Again, his mental calendar flipped back to their last visit in April.

“Bout seven months, bud.”

“Jesus.” He hissed.

“Been without for much longer than that.”

“Well, it don’t make it right, don’t answer that. So, when can you get here?”

Ennis had thought it over before he made his reply.

“Jack I don’t know…with yer folks there an all. How they take it to me comin’ up?”

“That ain’t gonna matter ‘coz they just left.”

“Oh yeah? How come?”

“Ma got a call from Uncle Harold, says he might have pneumonia again so she’s makin’ the trip over there to be with him. My dad has to go along since she can’t drive.”

“Ain’t you gonna go with them?”

“Someone’s gotta watch the place, what’s little left anyway.”

“What ‘bout Laureen and Bobby? You’re not gonna spend Thanksgivin’ with them?”

“Ain’t you the question shooter today,” his voice was a cross between amused and annoyed, he gave a deep sigh before he answered. “Laureen and me ain’t doin’ so good, she kicked me out. Nothing serious and Bobby is off with one of the neighbors kids this year. It must be so hard for him, you know with whats’s happen’ with me and Laureen, can’t say I blame ‘em,”

Pause.

“So…you comin? Aw shit the girls, don’t you usually spend the holiday with them?

“Nope, not this time, Jenny called said Alma was takin ‘em up to Monroe’s sisters place. This day is four weeks since I saw ‘em last.” He trailed off. A moment of silence descended.

“Awful sorry to hear that bud…” Ennis had to grin at the tone of Jacks' voice, so tender and true.

“Don’t be, I guess you 'n me got ourselves dates for Thanksgivin’ then.”

“Woo wee! We got ourselves some lucky stars!” The two of them shared a laugh, it was like old times again in the way they carried on so freely, and then Jacks tone grew serious.

“I’m missin’ you, Ennis, …missin’ you so bad.” If Ennis heard correctly, he swore he heard the man groan. The image brought a hitch to his throat and a stirring in his pants

Ennis couldn’t calm his breathing, “I know bud, I know. If I leave now, I’ll make it before dusk.”

“Ennis?” The soft hairs resting on his nape rose at the sultry way Jack breathed his name.

Ennis chewed on his lip, “Jack…” was all he said, and that was all that needed to be said because the breathing over the line came stronger.

“You ever touch yourself at the thought of me?” The saliva watered thickly in his mouth and he swallowed with a gulp. He touched himself just last night at the thought of that blue-eyed man, every chance he got he was touching himself. Ennis looked left and right through frosted glass, no peering eyes or pressed up ears.

“If I had a quarter every time I…” He whispered the denim covering this crotch was now unbearably tight. Nothing but breathing was heard over the line.

“Jack?”

“You drive safe to me I’ll be waiting.”

The two said their see you laters. Ennis couldn’t drive fast enough.

***

Some unrecognized song traveled through the static-y sound of Ennis worn down speakers. He had been driving with the window down for an hour, enjoying the numbing sensation the bitter wind of fall left on his face. The grey Wyoming mountains outstretched before him along the highway, and from the faltering light of the sky Ennis figured it must be past six, his stomach rumbled. He cursed to himself because he neglected to grab a bite to eat after he packed. He was just so anxious to get to Jack, the extensive summer months without their visits Ennis wondered how the hell he got through it. Wondered how badly Jack had endured his own absence, figured not too good since Jack had to write him a letter. Flicking the worn down bud of his Camel Ennis reached in for another, the sweet smell of tobacco engulfing him. He was getting near, the snowy plains were now grassy plains, with crystals of ice here and there. It wasn’t gonna be long till he pulled up in Lighting Flat. Later after the sky changed from the beginnings of the purple night, Ennis was driving along the stretched road to the Twist Ranch. Jack was right when he said what little of this place was left, illuminated by his headlights and the weak light of the sky Ennis could see the desperate repairs this area needed. Fences needed wiring, the icy plains where he could see scarce cattle settling about needed fattening, and as he drove closer the lonely home before him needed repainting. Ennis wondered how any child could survive in such isolated circumstances, at least Ennis had his siblings Jack had no one.

Slowly Ennis pulled into the side of the disheveled old house, where an amber glow illuminated from the windows all around, the only source of life worth living around these parts was inside, and the thought warmed Ennis’ heart. Parked beside it was a blue Ford two door, with shiny chrome. A truck Ennis didn’t recognize he felt a rush of embarrassment for his own dented in junker so he parked a little further away, into a dirt patch near the secluded forest. If Ennis didn’t have his wits about him the mere atmosphere of the place could have set anyone running. The shadows of scraggly pine, the lonely barn up west, where a scarecrow with a maimed face stood, looked like a set of a horror film. Though Ennis wasn’t scared of stuff like that, however, tire irons were of a different circumstance. With a light slam of the door Ennis had his duffle bag in hand and made his way to the porch, that same nervous excitement came creeping back in his belly. The anticipation of seeing Jack after seven months was more than he could bare, and more than he was willing to admit. He climbed up the short steps one by one, then with a quick stride to the door he gave a firm knock. Ennis quickly adjusted his hat then in one breath the door opened. A pair of blue eyes locked with his, the world just seemed to stop altogether. Leaning heavily against the door frame stood Jack H. Twist, seven months older and he still managed to take what little breath Ennis, had away with him. He looked to Ennis with soft blue and a broad grin, they seemed to regard each other with the same look of adornment for a while, till one broke the silence.

“Howdy cowboy, what brings you to these parts?” Ennis’ heart leaped. After seven months, Jack could still pick up his same ‘ol joshin’, guess it didn’t matter how much time passed some things remained the same.

“A friend of mine told me in a letter he was gonna be up here, you seen ‘em?” Jack’s full smile was gone and he looked awful serious.

“No…no friend here, though by the look of yer bag there I reckon this friend was plannin’ on you stayin' awhile?” He lifted a dark brow.

“I reckon a few days.” Ennis couldn’t help but give a lopsided grin at this silly role-play.

“Well I got ta say yer friend ain’t here, but since you came all this way I guess I’ll let ya stay a night. But yer gonna have to work for it, this ain’t no shelter.”

“I reckon so.”

“Gonna have to work real hard….”

“I ain’t no stranger to hard labor.”

Jack stood aside with his arms folded across his chest, there was this glint in his eye Ennis knew all too well.

“Well, come on in before you let the heat out.”

Ennis did as he was told and shut the door against the blistering wind. With a thud he let his bag drop to the floor and as quick as the winds outside howled, all roleplaying ceased and Jack was on him like he was his lifeline. Jack shoved against Ennis’s elongated frame against the door, rattling whatever was hung on the wall adjacent to them, and grinded their ever hardening loins in unison. A hot mouth met Ennis’ and he grunted at the pleasure of tasting Jack after those long seven months, savoring the familiar flavor of Jack. Jack’s tongue went in hard like he always did and together their tongues wiped clean of each other’s moist caverns. The man shoved up against the door couldn’t help it, he moaned and Jack did the same, shoving against Ennis harder with his dick. The doorknob jabbed painfully into Ennis’ tender backside, but he couldn’t care less, so long as Jack’s mouth continued what it was administrating, a bruised back be damned. Heat, tongue, grabby hands, and familiar musky smells flared up the fire within Ennis and at any moment he was going to shoot his load into the torturous confines of his jeans, when in a moment a low, loud rumble cut through the air like a razor. Jack pulled back taking the warmness of his body with him, sucking in the air both of them had neglected to take. Face flushed and lips puffy Jack looked at him with ravenous eyes, he cocked a brow.

“Hungry?” Jack breathed out, the smell of his warm breath washed over him. The thought of food was of the last of Ennis’s worries but upon the mention his stomach began to grumble with more vigor. Ennis shook his head and his hat made it to the floor.

“’Fer somethin’ else.” His voice was throaty and he leaned in to capture the man’s mouth once again, his needy tongue plundered in deep and it was Ennis who thrusted forward meeting the unspoken demands of the other. But with more willpower than Ennis had ever expected from the man, Jack pulled back extending his arms to separate Ennis’s needy body.

“Can’t work hard if yer hungry.” The words were barely audible. All Ennis could do was be led by the hand like some lost puppy to the small kitchen. His cock rubbed raw with each painful step.

“Jack.” Ennis protested, but Jack had already pulled out a half-eaten roast out of the oven.

“Gotta put some fat on yer bones if I am to expect hard work outta you.” He looked over at Ennis then, gave a half grin, but all Ennis could see was blue. Deep vast of baby blue.

“Sit.” Ennis sat. Jack placed a plate of roast and potatoes soiled in thick gravy, noticing the shake of his wrist as he set the plate down. The smell of the meat and spices ignited his appetite with new life and ate on. Before him were a basket of biscuits, Ennis looked up to see Jack sitting across from him hunched over and with a distant look in his eye.

“Thanks,” Ennis grunted and grabbed one, dipping the biscuit into thick gravy and stuffing his mouth with purpose. He gulped down the food and wished he had a beer to wash this all down, but Ennis was determined to get this over with so that he could move on to satisfy a much more vital craving.

Throughout the meal, all could be heard was the clanking and scraping of a metal fork against porcelain and the crackling of fire. Once in while Ennis would look on to take Jack in with his eyes, the man was still sitting hunched. His attention seemed to be occupied by the orange flames, occasionally he would tug at the ends of his mustache with that same remote look in his eye.  Ennis always appreciated the long delicate-like nature of the other man’s fingers, especially when they were wrapped around him or inside his mouth.

With one last mouth full of meat and biscuit, he pushed back against the worn wooden chair, making a harsh scrap against the equally worn floor boards. Jack looked up then and eyed Ennis then looked down to note the emptiness of his plate. Jack shot up maybe with a little too much eagerness and took the empty plate to the sink, Ennis was not far behind. Quickly he rinsed the plate and set it back on the rack to join the other, strong arms wrapped securely around Jacks' waist and against him Ennis could feel his man quiver. Jack averted his tightknit position to eye Ennis full on, mere inches from soft lips.

“Thirsty?” Ennis was annoyed by his question, though didn’t express it because he figured since Jack was the one who wrote to him he would be the one to lead.  

“You look thirsty.” His man trailed on.

“I am.” Ennis managed to reply.

“I'll get you a cold one.” Jack reached in the fridge way back a bit and pulled out a bottle of Bud. Jack popped the cap and handed it to Ennis, he took it and downed it in a moment’s time, not once ripping his sight from those cobalt’s. The tip of the bottle came out with a pop, he could feel the trickling of beer lazy out the side of his mouth.

“Lemme get that.” Jack’s body honed it and soon enough a hot tongue flicked out and wiped at the liquid with slow drawn out movements. That was it for Ennis. Soon Jack’s mouth was in his again, strong body against strong body, and the painful erections both wore thickened with a dire need for one other. Ennis was pushing against him in the small kitchen, grabbing at Jacks jeans all the while gluing his hot mouth to his.

_Seven months bud….seven long fucking months..._

The taste of him, the smell of him, the sensation of his live flesh, was beginning to be all too much for Ennis. He needed to feel Jack in all the ways Ennis knew how. He grabbed at Jacks ass with wicked force, tried to spread them apart through the stiff denim, but it just wouldn’t give. Ennis growled Jack moaned.

“Ennis…” He could hear a voice call his name but ignored it. Ennis continued his frantic search of hot, soft, and tasty flesh, he fumbled with the fabric of Jacks checkered button up, tucked so neatly in the waistline of his jeans. Pulled it out and greedily he reached in to grab him from behind. Could feel the round flesh of Jack’s ass protrude through the spaces between his fingers. All the while the sensation of kisses and saliva sizzled on his neck.

Their gripes of animalistic hunger colored the confines of the kitchen, there was something completely juvenile about groping each other in the exact place Jack’s folks spent eating their Sunday dinners.  That would have amused the two hadn’t they been so focused on satisfying themselves. If Ennis were in a right state of mind he would have stopped, but when had Ennis ever been considered in the ‘right’ state-o-mind when doing something like this? Squeezing Jack’s ass with a painful force he steadied a good grip before spreading them as far as Ennis’s position would allow. Jack screamed and bit at his earlobe.

“Shit!” The voice grounded out, the flesh seemed to stiffen under the blondes iron grasp, Ennis’s mouth made home to Jacks' neck. Licking and sucking eliciting moans and thrusts that were oh so delicious. Hot and heavy was the body on him, sweat already began to trickle from their skin.

“Ennis?” The body pushed back a little ways, Ennis paid it no mind as he was more so focused on the hot cavern of Jacks crack, toying with the tense coil of muscle. Jack began to shake against him, his knees already weak from the blonde’s administrations.

“Ennis not here.” More moans and more kissing and more sucking.

“Jack…” Ennis’s own voice was hoarse from the need of it.

“Come on not here…” Jack slowly pushed back and hissed when Ennis’s tough grip released and the mounds of his ass met up again. Ennis’s own eyes were glazed as he eyed Jacks own. What connection they had between them was more powerful then both were willing to understand but would do anything to meet the desperate attempts to satisfy the flame. Jack wrapped one shaky hand to his man’s forearm with the other holding up the waist of his jeans. He was leading Ennis away from the kitchen to the narrow steps of the house, where soon coldness drifted back and the two of them were in a dark room. Jack quickly flipped the switch of an old lamp and the room was washed in a warm glow. It was an old bedroom, with a desk and what looked like toys of ancient past. Yellowing posters of old movie stars adorned the wall above an old quilted bed with a rusted metal frame. They were in Jacks old bedroom, the bedroom Jack would spend most of his days conjuring up hopeful dreams. And they were about to fuck on that bed…the bed Jacks slept on…the bed Jack touched himself for the first time on…Ennis’s vision was a blur.

“No more games,” Jack commanded. "Just fuck me."

It was like poetry to the Ennis' ears, if he ever heard such a thing as poetry that would be it.

He went in to take the man’s lips, but the dark head jerked back. “I said no more games.” The tone underlining those words was something Ennis hadn’t ever heard before, but it made his hardness all the more unbearable. Jack grabbed at Ennis and threw himself on the bed, blue eye swimming with everything ever felt as he tugged off his boots and slipped out of his jeans, chucking his green checkered shirt aside. Ennis quickly did the same and in no time he was standing before the man he drove two hours to see, which was incomparable to the many hours Jack drove, naked and ready.

Ennis was at a loss for words. He strode over and was now before the man he came to see, he ran roughened hands through the black velvet of Jacks' hair and touched the man’s cheek.

“What about the-“Ennis was interrupted.

“Didn’t stop us when we were kids.” The reference Jacks made slammed into his heart strings like a wicked blow to the gut. Jack must have sensed his concern because he said with all the softness in the world.

“S’alright Ennis.”

With that said Ennis stole a kiss and Jack proceeded to get on all fours and present himself to the one man he wrote to. Because Jack himself was a lonely ass and felt the right to send for another. Ennis spit fierce into the palm of his hand being sure to get more an plenty on there, and coated his cock. The sculpted muscle of Jacks back squirmed and relaxed in a continuous motion, preparing for his man to enter. With the agility of a man who done this more an once he entered him, being sure to just enter the tip but the tightness and hotness got too good so Ennis thrusted in all the way. Jack hissed underneath him, he gritted his teeth against the thin fabric of the quilt.

“Oh god.” The man croaked out.

Ennis thrusted in once more, grunting as he did so because nothing ever felt so damn good. Ennis then brought his hand to Jacks cock and pulled it in time to his shallow thrusting, appreciating the moans of pleasure this brought his man. He could feel the drip of his man's seed already being drawn so he ran a thumb against the tip and swirled the liquid around.

Ennis was thrusting more violently now, the old bed creaked and the rusted frame slammed against the wall. Ennis couldn’t hold back anymore and neither could Jack. Jack came first with an electrifying shake as Ennis rammed in the desired location that sent a world of pleasure. Jack was spent under him, and with a few more thrusts of his own, Ennis spilled inside him, forehead dripping with sweat. Ennis wrapped his long arms around Jacks' waist as they both shook from it all. Gasping and groaning filled the room. Ennis kissed Jacks back once, twice, four more times till he slipped out, both gasping from the sensation. Like always when they fucked, sleep laid heavy on their eyes, wordlessly Ennis curled up beside Jack on the old twin bed of Jacks childhood and wrapped strong arms behind him, pulling him in tight against him.

“The lamp…” But Jack was already too weak to make the steps it would take to switch it off. So the two laid there in the soft glow, breathing in the salty perfume of sex and let sleep blanket them.

“Glad you're here,” Jack said into the air and closed his eyes.


End file.
